Palmira Tiago
Palmira Tiago (born 1976) is a supporting character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. Like many members of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency she used to be with Interpol, specializing in undercover work. After joining the ITEA Palmira was originally assigned to Team Alpha before becoming Team Zeta's leader while also being the Assistant Director of the espionage wing. Palmira has developped an addiction to Type-7. Biography Palmira was born in Pelotas, Brazil, where she spent years dreaming of being a model, an actress or something along those lines. After failing out of an acting school and being rejected from a couple of modelling schools Palmira's father suggested she try her luck in law enforcement, pointing out that doing undercover work might be what she was suited for. Her father was proven correct as Palmira quickly proved to be a capable undercover police officer, which led to her being made an undercover specialist with Interpol. During the fight against the Paradise Foundation Palmira worked under Lucienne Christophe, leading Team 5 of her task force. Palmira was eventually captured by the Foundation but was ultimately rescued when the company was taken down. Soon afterwards the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed and Palmira was recuited to be the Assistant Director of the espionage wing, second only to Sophia Katsopolis. Palmira initially worked with Team Alpha, but eventually it was considered redundant to have so many espionage specialists on the same team so Palmira spent the next few months acting as an aide to two-person teams. One of Palmira's assignments with Team Beta led her to become friends with several members of high society, in particular Arlette Bouchard. Palmira's real assignment however was to find and investigate the mysterious Club Mannequin. Palmira did discover the secret club but also caught the eye of club-owner Xavier Alberic, whom she quickly fell for as did he her. Even worse, Palmira developped an addiction to Type-7, which led to a sloppy performance that nearly cost IT the entire operation. In spite of the performance Palmira, who did possess underused leadership skills, was put in command of Team Zeta. In spite of her current position Palmira's addiction to Type-7 is still present, finding it harder and harder to sleep naturally rather than use the drug. Even worse was during a mission to rescue Lucienne and others in Poland with her team Palmira almost willingly tripped a trap so she could be frozen. Relationships Romances * Xavier Alberic, boyfriend (formerly) Teammates * Nessa Kelly * Anna Federov * Kioni Abasi Friends * Tasia Spiro, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Jelena Hendraille, also co-worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also co-worker * Suzanna Ortiz, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Makeda Getachew, also co-worker * Arlette Bouchard * Christine Huart * Lindsay Yari * Maris Stilton Appearances * Clockwork World * The Hawaiian Trip * Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Palmira's Addiction * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * Palmira is physically portrayed by actress Jennifer Lopez. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA